This is soo going on Tumblr
by TheGirlWhoWillFall
Summary: I didn't even realize standing there. I didn't realize they were listening. I didn't realize they saw me cry...


I didn't even realize standing there. I didn't realize they were listening. I didn't realize they saw me cry...

XxX

My hands drifted over the keys. I sat in front of the grand piano, my eyes closed lost in the melody. This was one of the last things dad wrote before he died. Oh yeah, by the way my name's Renée. I'm a fangirl from Fortworth, Texas. My dad died 6 months ago and my mom died when I was little so I don't remember her much. I now live with my aunty, my uncle, my little brother ad my cousins in this big old mansion in the English countryside. Two weeks ago my aunty agreed to let some film makers shoot here. They're gonna be here all summer probably. Only today they arrived with the actors and I forgot. So there I was playing the piano, them standing behind me.

I finished the melody and several people started to clap. I jumped and turned around. I was so not expecting this... there stood Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch. My mouth dropped open. I had completely forgotten that not 2 seconds before sad tears had been drifting down my face.

"Oh hi, sorry are we in the wrong room?" Tom asked. I couldn't stop crying and I ran out of the room, leaving my aunt netty standing by the door, confused.

XxX

I watched them from the safety of behind the door. Aunt Netty walked over to the two actors.

"What's up with her? Was it something we did?" Benedict asked, concerned. Wow he's concerned about me, well anyone would be if you saw someone and they ran out of the room crying.

"Oh no, it's nothing to do with you. Renee has had a pretty hard time recently." Aunt netty said. Always the same cheerful sadness in her voice. I just then realized I'd left everything I needed by the piano. Crap balls. I slowly made my way around the door, wiping the tears from my eyes. I grab my bag and the music sheets and headed back out the door. My cheeks were bright red.

XxX

The next time I saw them was when they were practicing lines out in the forest. Away from the very stressful and busy looking house which had been turned into a set. I sat in the tree just above them, looking down on them as the memorized their lines. Half the time I tried not to giggle or give myself away, but that was gunna change... my phone buzzed and it made me jump causing me to fall out of the tree.

"Oh my god are you ok?" I heard tom ask.

"I'm fine." I said, sitting up and making sure nothing was broken.

"You sure? You did just fall out of a tree." Tom said, smiling.

"Yeah I did, but I'm fine. I'm sorry about earlier, I know that might have seemed a little strange." I apologised.

"No it's nothing to worry about." Benedict said. They both were smiling, something which I hadn't been able to do for 6 months. There was never any reason to smile. But soon I found myself smiling too.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder. Ad I turned around to see Mackenzie, my little cousin. He was only 5 and he was so cute.

"Renee, will you play tig with me and harry?" Mackenzie asked sweetly.

"Ok sweet heart. I'll be there in a minute." I said. Mackenzie nodded eagerly and ran off to find his brother.

"He's your brother?" Tom asked.

"Oh no, he's my cousin. This is my aunt's house. Anyway by any chance would you guys like to play with us? Seeing as I'm gonna be out numbered." I asked.

"Sure, what harm could it do?"Benedict said, dumping his jacket and script.

"Yeah, go on then." Tom said. I heard someone shout from behind me 'tig your it'. I turned around and ran after tom and Benedict who had already got a big head start. I managed to get Benedict and we spent the rest of the afternoon playing with all 6 of my little cousins and my brother.

XxX

We sat down for dinner. My aunt had begged them to stay and they agreed. We spent most of the evening getting to know each other and just laughing as friends. After dinner, Jamie my brother asked me to play for them and I agreed.

"Wow." I heard my aunt say.

"Yes, her music is amazing." Tom said. I smirked.

"And that. What I'm amazed by is that both of you got her to smile and laugh. She hasn't cracked one smile since her father died." I smirked again and continued to play.

XxX

Later that night I was scrolling through my dashboard on Tumblr. I am so telling this to the world and yet again I didn't notice that they were both standing behind me...

A/n: hey, yet again another one-shot, though not really fanfiction! Hope you like!


End file.
